Glory Defiled
by Prince-Vermin
Summary: Takes place five years after the end of the Game. Sho/Neku, Joshua/Neku, Neku/Joshua. Neku's become resigned to his fate as nothing more. But he hasn't stopped looking for Joshua. The cruel Game Master is on the hunt again, and Neku's his target...


It had been five years. That realization shocked Neku as he walked to work. It seemed like no time had passed at all, but it should have. He knew that. Coming to terms with everything that he and his friends had been through was one thing. Moving on, it was different. Neku couldn't stop thinking back, couldn't stop living in the past even after what he'd learned. It had left him like this, trapped in a rut and walking the same path everyday. His world was small, but he was almost content to live in it. Living on his own was nice. His parents were proud enough of him, content that he was self-sufficient; a good boy. Neku had wanted that, after all of the stress he'd caused them growing up.

_I'm still searching for you. Today after my shift, I'll go to Hachiko and wait until the last train. Just like always._

The small cafe he worked at in Dogenzaka was quiet. It was a chain place that had gotten started in America, then grown in popularity until they started popping up all over Japan too. He liked it well enough, and having been through a handful of locally owned places ever since he was first allowed a part-time job, Neku was an experienced barista. He'd never really considered owning his own place or rising to management, but he was in charge of scheduling and opening the store a lot now. Neku was good at what he did; even loved it. His reasoning was something he never told anyone, and they never asked. Especially not Beat. Beat knew. He was the only one aside from Joshua who had been to Wildkat with him.

Coming out of Udagawa that morning, he'd glanced at the mural. It was fading, plastered over by new images and new ideas. He secretly wondered if any of it was related to the Game or the new feelings expressed by the people of Shibuya itself. He was pretty sure that most of the new stuff was CAT's own doing, and so it didn't bother him much.

It was about eleven in the morning when Shiki and Eri came in for their morning fix. A vanilla latte and a white chocolate mocha. They were chattering excitedly about an award that they were going to go accept; something about young fashion and a city wide competition. Neku smiled and laughed and wished them luck as always. Shiki lingered when Eri went to sit down with her morning paper. They were twenty now, though Shiki wouldn't celebrate her birthday for another month or so.

"Hey, Neku..."

"What's up, Stalker?" he asked. Neku had a hunch what she was going to bring up. It had always been a talent of his, ever since their ordeal- to know what was going to come out of someone's mouth before it did.

"Neku... Hahaha... You remember. Of course YOU remember. It's been five years." She trailed off, eyes sad. "You still... Go there, don't you?"

"Every Sunday." He responded matter-of-factly, wiping down the counter in front of him and not meeting her eyes.

"I didn't know him well, but if he really did all of that stuff for you-for us… don't you think he'd want you to move on already?" She offered. Her voice was soft, devoid of any nastiness that it could have contained.

"Maybe. But that's not how I roll. I don't forget my friends." Shiki seemed to be satisfied with this response and simply nodded. That was fair enough.

The rest of the day left him feeling gloomy, and he was glad when he was able to hand things off to the next person and put his new headphones on to head through the alleyway towards the scramble. They were worth almost a whole paycheck, and he'd been saving up for too long. His apartment was a one-room efficiency that didn't cost much, but it was plenty for him.

After the Game, he'd tried dating. There was a shop-keeper he'd met during the whole mess named Shigemi Konno who was the first of what ended up being a long list of serial break-ups.

In the end, he'd decided it just wasn't his thing.

Everything about Neku had become modest. There wasn't anything that he really wanted, wasn't anything that drove him save for one thing: and that was getting to the end of the road so that he could take his next big adventure. Neku Sakuraba had become resigned. Nothing really scared him anymore.

It was on his way to Hachiko to wait for Joshua that several men a bit older than himself accosted him.

"Heeeey, you're that little faggot who works at the coffee place. Neku, right?" Neku stopped in his tracks, reaching to his lanyard to slowly turn his music down as though he didn't have the time for the man who was shaking him, shoving him up against the wall of the alley. Lazy, apathetic sapphire eyes stared at the assailant.

"What if I am?" Neku asked. His mind wandered to the pins that he wore on the inside of his jacket; not that he could use them. They'd been useless for over five years now. What could this punk really do to him anyway? Kill him? Oh, now that would be a tragedy.

The man was in his face now, squinty grey eyes narrowed despite the nasty leer spread over his face. Suddenly, somebody shoved him aside.

"Enough of that, radian. This son of a digit is imine/i." The voice almost didn't register, but the speech pattern itself was like nails on a chalkboard.

Nothing much scared Neku Sakuraba. But he did fear Reapers. And as Sho Minamimoto came up on him, hands wrapping around his throat, Neku was afraid. He was dead. He was dead... And he didn't want it to end like this: Not on without it being on his own terms…

Unconsciousness came too quickly. He was ready for death, and it was almost fitting that it be given to him in such a way. But he wasn't dead. That much became evident when he opened his eyes and blinked at the light that felt blinding. He was in a room somewhere above a warehouse. He had awoken curled on his side on a bed, muscles sore and tense. Everything in the room seemed dingy, though it was meticulously clean. Neku rolled to his feet as soon as he had a grip on his senses and clutching his head, he stumbled to the window. This was still Shibuya. He could see 109 from the window, but that wasn't enough to orient him. He was further thrown off when the door to the room opened, and a familiar Game Master entered with a swagger, slamming the portal shut behind him with kick of such force that the windows rattled.

"Look who's awake. Time to get factored..." Neku glared, and set his stance even though he couldn't really do a damned thing.

"I don't give a shit if you kill me. Just get it over with." The truth was that he was afraid, and he didn't want to suffer.

"Not yet. I've got something else to add to this equation." Sho was too close already and it was making him feel smothered.

"What makes a stupid 000 like you so zetta special to the Composer?" Now Ithat/I made Neku freeze. He backed up until the backs of his knees slammed against the bed.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise, huh?" He shot, the false cockiness that soaked his words barely convincing. This was against the rules in so many ways... Why would Joshua allow this? Was he allowing this? Why now, why five years later?

"It doesn't add up." Neku snarled as he felt those greedy, unwelcome hands on him again. And something about the coldness in his stomach told him that it wasn't the end of it.

He was being wrestled down onto the bed, and the barista fought weakly to no avail. Sho had his hands pinned, and with his free hand he reached for a two way radio mouth-piece that had been on the edge of the jacket he was shrugging out of.

"Bring in the triple zero."

And then Neku's blood really ran cold. Who else would he have at his disposal? His friends? Beat, Rhyme, or Shiki? And the door opened, two guys dragging a person bound to a chair. The beautiful face was barely recognizable for the more adult shape of the chin and nose and the dried blood that covered the left side of his complection. But it was Neku's heart that knew.

"Joshua..." He breathed. And the seemingly unconscious boy's eyes snapped open, cold amethyst on the Game Master.

"You just don't know when to quit." Came that long-missed voice, creaky from disuse.

"Now get out." Sho bit at the two cronies, who quickly and fearfully obeyed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Neku snarled then, thrashing as best he could against the larger man.

Joshua's expression was painfully blank, showing him nothing. He was the Composer. Why didn't he break free?

"Neku... Neku, you're alright, aren't you? How long have...You been without food?" Joshua sounded almost feverish, out of it.

"What are you talking about? I just woke up here..." He started slowly. Sho's golden eyes were simply darting back and forth, observing.

"Hah...I should have known he was...full of it..."

Neku's eyes were wide, and Sho laughed.

"Hah! There's no way you could have factored my equation. I'm more than prepared to iterate your pathetic brain." The reaper said suddenly, laughing. Neku shivered as Sho suddenly leaned down, drawing his tongue up the red-head's throat.

"Don't touch him." Joshua growled from his place, and there was a spark of blue light near him.

"Ah-ah. One glimpse of that and he'll have to be subtracted from this plane." A soft click as the barrel of Sho's gun was suddenly pressed against his temple.

A gasp. Joshua actually looked surprised and hurt.

"Zetta slow. You can't hit me faster than I can blow him into negative existence."

The Composer met his Proxy's eyes. It had been five years since they'd seen each other. Neku could only stare, his heart hammering so hard that it HURT.

"What do you want from me, Sho? What, a promotion? More power?" They were all things that he could have given him and yet- The only thing that Minamimoto wanted had once been Joshua's end. Now that desire had grown until it included his suffering too.

"Right now I want to break your Proxy. Just for you, while he's in your spatial coordinates."

"Stop. Now."

"Where's your beauty? You can't tell me you haven't ever wanted to see it." Sho was grinning, his maniacal expression stretching across his face slowly.

He reached up, his blackened hand squeezing Neku's face painfully as he turned his face toward the Composer. Sapphire eyes were pleading, begging for Joshua to intervene... But he knew he couldn't.

The gun had been pressed against Neku's skin for so long that it was beginning to feel as warm as his flesh.

"Do it then. Stop dragging this out." The Proxy's bravery was only barely enough to mask his trembling limbs. This was some people's worst fear. He was going to have to endure it. And he would.

"You want it that bad, you factoring hectopascal? Fine." The gun never moved from its cocked and ready position as he felt Sho tearing at the button of his jeans, exposing him to the tepid air of the warehouse.

"Neku..." Joshua breathed, almost as though he hadn't meant to say it.

"Watch him, zero. You're next." Sho crooned, and his free hand reached down to roughly stroke the newly exposed flesh, making Neku wince and suddenly realize exactly what was going to happen to him.

The Proxy stared at Joshua, his gaze unwavering. Joshua, who he'd waited for; Joshua who he'd fought so hard to forgive. Joshua who he'd wanted to see more than anything and oh god- why didn't he just attack and let Sho kill him?

The Reaper assaulting him didn't say anything, only fumbled with his own pants and exposed himself; already aroused from the sheer feeling of having this much power. And Sho didn't wait, didn't offer any gentleness or preparation. He just grunted as he thrust into Neku's flesh forcefully. It elicited a barely stifled scream that came out more as a whimper, and the Proxy squeezed his eyes shut- thrashing at the overwhelming pain. He couldn't see Joshua anymore but he felt something familiar in his mind; a Partner's link. That momentary flash of blue light came to mind and he wondered...

_Neku, don't be afraid. I'm so sorry... I'm here._

"Watch him, triple zero, or I'll eradicate him." Sho's voice was a grunt as he moved violently, mercilessly inside of Neku. The Reaper's free hand tried to stimulate the Proxy's own erection to life- but to no avail. The pain was far overwhelming it. Tears were streaming freely down his face though it took every ounce of control to keep himself from sobbing openly and begging for it to stop.

When he managed to open his eyes again Joshua was still staring at him, unmoving. His eyes were glazed and unseeing, lips parted slightly in a gasp of horror that never came out. And Neku was wondering why; why now, why him, why hadn't Joshua met him at the statue, why was he here now, and why for the love of everything holy didn't he just vaporize him and Sho both and end this?

Long moments passed, the Proxy's body shivering and convulsing as his hands fisted in the rumpled blanket beneath him. It hurt so bad, and it only barely dulled with the movement. It was almost numb when Sho violently grabbed a handful of copper hair and yanked. Neku cried out and Sho grunted again, his hips trembling for a mere moment before he pulled out sharply and moved to button his pants. It was over, and it still fucking hurt. There was blood and cum on the reaper's hands. He smeared it on the white sheets, sneering.

"Hey Composer. Want to give it a go? He's zetta tight and full of beauty." Sho's cruel grin turned on to the one who had been forced to watch helplessly, "Go on. Break those ropes. Anything more and well... I don't have to re- iterate myself."

He took the barrel of the gun and shoved it against Neku's cheek, making the still recovering Proxy suck in a breath. Joshua did as he was told, if only because it'd get him one step closer to annihilating the man who was torturing them so profusely.

"Now come over here." Sho shifted, moving so that he was leaning against the headboard. He pulled Neku's head and shoulders into his lap, the gun never once leaving its trained position.

"Let's make this simple. Give me a show full of beauty, or I subtract you both." Joshua stared blankly at Sho, seeming almost confused. He looked down at Neku, eyes fearful and horrified. For the Proxy it was all too clear what Sho wanted.

"No. Don't make him." Neku said quietly.

"What...? I..." Joshua tried to speak. He wasn't doing a good job of it.

"You heard me, zero. Fuck him, you pathetic hectopascal. Or can't you get it up?"

That was instruction enough. Amethyst orbs watched Sho's finger tighten on the trigger, and that alone was what drove him to move. Joshua crawled up onto the bed between Neku's legs. There were bruises appearing on his hips, and the fact that he was bleeding made the Composer cringe. He didn't like being touched, and this was just...wrong.

"Go on, why don't you help him out, little Zero?" He was jostling Neku, whose expression had waxed a blank look of horror. He watched Joshua unbuttoning his pants. Those fingers should have been trembling, and Neku was sure that they were inwardly. The Composer's eyes couldn't hide all of the disgust, the fear that was in them. All the Proxy could do was stare up at him with eyes that pleaded for him to save them. It wasn't even himself he was worried about anymore. This was beyond sacrilege.

"Joshua don't...Just let him..."

"Silence, Neku." Joshua's voice was trembling despite himself, the cold tone barely masking emotions that were ripping him apart inside.

Neku reached out, inexperienced and fumbling fingers grasping for Joshua's flesh. It hardened under his touch, which seemed to make Sho very amused. He snickered in Neku's ear and nipped at it. The Composer's expression had hardened as he positioned himself, refusing to look at Sho. He looked directly into Neku's eyes and nowhere else. It was a tiny bit of comfort.

But Neku screamed when Joshua pushed inside already torn and bleeding flesh, trying desperately to grit his teeth and keep his mouth shut. It wasn't working. The Proxy was whimpering, trying to keep from making this any more miserable for either than him. He knew that Joshua couldn't be enjoying this anymore than he was, and was infinitely glad that he couldn't see the bemused, glazed over expression on Sho's face.

The pain was starting to dull, and something that might have been pleasure was gnawing at the back of his mind. Joshua's free hand was snaking between them, suddenly running long fingertips over the Proxy's neglected need. He hadn't even realized that he was aroused but- it was Joshua. He'd thought about Joshua like this more than once before, even if it was under horrific circumstances now... The Composer was shuddering, his entire body trembling, and for a head-splitting moment, Joshua was the most beautiful thing that Neku had ever seen. In a way, he always had been. Neku whispered his name, and it seemed to cause the Composer some pain as he increased his pace. Droplets of water were sprinkling onto Neku's stomach and hips, and it took him several long moments to realize that they were Joshua's tears. He reached up and brushed at them, the delirious state of his mind making it quite easy to forget that Sho was there at all.

His own release came as a surprise, but he couldn't hear his own cry over a sudden gunshot. Pain ignited in his senses, blood splattering his face and chest. Neku looked up in utter horror at the source of it, and Joshua stared down at them both as blood poured from the Composer's chest. The bullet had grazed his cheek as it passed him.

And Neku screamed before he was enveloped in a bright light, his entire world fading.

When he opened his eyes, Neku was in his room. He had expected to be dead, or for all of Shibuya to be Erased. This wasn't the case though. He could hear the traffic outside, the sound of voices. There was warmth near him, and he realized that he wasn't in any pain even though he probably should have been.

"You're awake. Hey, Neku." Joshua looked down at his Proxy from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"I got us out of there when I had the opportunity, of course. He shouldn't bother you again." Neku shifted, sitting up.

"You're...Here. I waited for you...Every weekend." He said slowly.

"I should have stopped him Neku. I was arrogant and it has cost you dearly. Forgive me." The Composer looked miserable, truly lamenting.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Joshua's face was unreadable as Neku spoke his question. There was no response. He spoke again.

"He shot you."

"He meant to kill you. I drew his fire at the last moment." Joshua responded, and he was staring at the wall. The sounds of day becoming night in Udagawa were distracting him.

"Joshua, why?"

"Because I couldn't bear to see you die because of me again." The Composer's response was so simple, so light.

Neku reached for him, grabbing the thin, graceful arm of the Composer and dragging him into a crushing embrace against his chest. Joshua tensed, his body rigid for a few long moments before he gave up and sighed.

"Neku, you have to let go. You have to move on."

"I'll wait for you forever."

"I could make you forget about me if it'd be easier."

"No! Don't, please don't."

"Neku..."

They gazed at each other, and Neku reached up, his fingertips running over his former Partner's face. He hadn't thought that this would happen, but he'd always trusted that he'd see Joshua again, even if he had to die to do it. The Proxy pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. He got no resistance from Joshua, though he didn't move to kiss him back.

"Joshua, please..." He whispered against his lips.

"...It's only fair that I give you something you actually want." Joshua sighed, and his whisper carried an infinite amount of sadness. He slowly returned the kiss, his arms sliding up to wrap around Neku's shoulders.

When the Proxy broke away for breath there were tears in his eyes, and he gazed at Joshua with confusion and wonder.

"Neku, take me if you want me." He sighed.

"I always wanted you, even when I hated you for it." There wasn't much to hide between them now, and Neku slid his hands over the Composer's shoulders, his arms, his chest, as though trying to remember and memorize every inch of him. He'd thought of him so many times, imagined him so many times...

"Josh...You're older." He seemed to realize suddenly.

"Yeah, and so are you. Your interpretation of me will grow each year you do. Pretty fancy, right?" Neku didn't care. It was Joshua, his Partner and friend, and he realized then that he had forgiven him years ago, and that the pain he caused had only made him stronger. And Neku loved him then in that moment, an emotion that burned brighter than he'd ever felt anything before.

"Is this okay?" He asked slowly and moved his hands up to the Composer's face again. Joshua responded only by nodding slowly, and he leaned into the touches on his face.

"I meant it Neku. This might be your only chance. Take me." And Neku's heart hammered in his chest as sapphires stared, both knowing and uncertain. He didn't know what to do, barely comprehended what Joshua meant. He leaned forward though, and the Composer let the motion carry him downwards until his back met the mattress. Neku made a soft sound as he reached down to unbutton the Composer's shirt. The porcelain skin that was exposed was almost perfect, utterly flawless as though it had never been touched.

Joshua was blushing. His face and shoulders and chest were all taking on that pink tinge as he turned his gaze away, silver curls blocking the view of his face. Neku simply caressed his neck, fingers running down his collar bone and chest worshipfully. There was no boundary now, and no fear or loathing between them; only the love that years had fostered in once cold and empty hearts.

"Josh, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, gods I want to..." Neku nodded, glad for this response. It should have been anything else as a response. But maybe Joshua had had many experiences, countless and ageless as he was.

"Joshua…" He breathed, and the red-head moved his fingers to the waistband of his jeans. At this point, Neku was shocked to find Joshua's hands already there, already undoing the button and zipper. Lust-darkened sapphire met amethyst curiously.

"I've waited so long for you." The Composer breathed, and The Proxy wasn't going to make him wait any more.

Neku tugged at the offending cloth barriers, his own shirt being yanked at almost simultaneously by his partner. Joshua reached up to strip his pants away, tossing them into the room carelessly. And Neku looked at him, eyes gentle and questioning, the lights of Shibuya glaring down on them from the enshrouded window.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. The Composer nodded, understanding on his face. He shifted, ageless grace pulling him out from under Neku until he was on his knees in front of his Proxy- now naked save for the wireless headphones resting around his neck. He proceeded to slide from the edge of the bed, thin fingers on the red-head's hips.

"You won't." He responded, lips against the tip of his chosen one's need. And Neku whimpered, his whole body shivering as Joshua's lips took him. That tongue, far too skilled for its own good, worked in circles that made him have to cling to The Composer's slight shoulders for balance, made him pant into those perfect silver curls.

"Joshua, Joshua, fuck that's-" Too dirty for the God of Shibuya to have his cock in his mouth? Too good for him? Any coherent thought was lost from The Proxy's mind, and he shivered desperately, trying not to loose it. But Joshua kept going, even when he warned him to stop or he wouldn't be able to- couldn't possibly- no, no, no, he was going to humiliate himself and-

"Joshua, I'm-" It was too late. He crashed over the edge with a strangled moan, spilling into his Partner's mouth with a full-body shiver. He whimpered, collapsing against him as Joshua moved back to the bed. His tongue flicked out, saliva and Neku's bodily fluid glistening on his lips as he lapped at it. And instead of any other possibly sane thing he could have done, the ageless composer reached between the red-head's legs, his still half-erect cock grasped in those long fingers.

"What are you…?" Neku couldn't comprehend. His mind was utterly lost, and it seemed to be the way his Partner wanted it.

"You can't possibly think I'm through with you, Neku. You wanted this, and now you're going to take it." As soon as he finished speaking, Joshua had the fingers of his free hand to his mouth, the other one forcing the Proxy back to fully erect status, the pleasure burning deep in the pit of his stomach. It made him shiver and twitch, and it took everything in his power not to push forward into that hand that was slicked with saliva and- well, Neku didn't want to think about what else. In the meantime, Joshua was lapping at his own fingers provocatively, eyes on pale shoulders and untouched lips.

Sapphire eyes shot open as Joshua suddenly made a soft noise. He was reaching behind himself, and Neku knew what he was doing but- oh GOD -the thought alone almost made him lose it entirely. Joshua was stretching himself carefully, enjoying it maybe a little too much as he continued to slide his fingers over Neku- far too gently for his liking. And those cool, endless amethyst eyes were on him the entire time; unashamed, unwavering.

Another soft moan, and The Composer was leaning forward, eyes glazed as he moved his fingers, and Neku whined. This seemed to bring Joshua back to the present. He pulled his hand free and suddenly pushed the red-head back. He crawled atop his Proxy and he only had a moment to lament the lack of contact between them before Joshua slowly lowered himself onto his length.

Nothing had ever been this tight; this good. Neku gasped, his hands grasping at Joshua's hips. The Composer's eyes were screwed shut, his breathing ragged for a few long moments.

"Josh are… Are you alright?" He could barely form the words.

"Oh…Neku…_ Neku_…!" The response sent goosebumps down his arms, made him shiver and moan. It was so good, so damned good. And Ithen/I Joshua began to move.

The Composer's voice rang out, more beautiful than the sweetest music that Neku had ever heard, and soon his own voice joined his, ringing out in an erotic duet that echoed off of the walls and came back to them. The lights of the city turned otherwise pale and perfect skin into stained glass while they moved, Neku rising up to meet Joshua's movement with desperate thrusts.

"Neku, Neku, my chosen one, my only one…" And The Proxy reached forward, his hand wrapping around The Composer's straining need. He moved in time with their thrusts, movements becoming a fatal and beautiful rhythm. And this time he found that he could hold back, the heat building in him burning like nothing he'd ever felt. It caused him to writhe and thrash beneath Joshua, and the god of Shibuya was unrelenting in his movements, his soft cries and mewls.

"You feel…" _Gasp._ "amazing…" Neku babbled senselessly, copper locks plastered to his face by the fine sheen of sweat that had broken out all over his body.

And then silver curls were tickling his face as Joshua leaned forward suddenly, hands on his shoulders, pace increasing to the point that Neku almost couldn't keep up. And then suddenly- a sharp, strangled cry and everything in Joshua went tighter- if that was possible. The warmth spreading between them was almost unnoticed as The Proxy's world went dark. He didn't hear the name Yoshiya fall from his own lips, but it did, and it made Joshua spasm again, trembling and weak and suddenly so human as he slumped against his Proxy; his beloved.

It was a long time they lay there like that, bodies connected until Joshua whimpered and slowly lifted himself, rolling onto his side and all but wrapping himself around Neku. He pressed his face into the Proxy's neck, breathed him in, tried to stop his limbs from trembling. The Composer's Partner sighed and kissed the top of his head, a million little kisses showered here and there.

"Don't leave." Was all he could think or say, all he could muster. Joshua had been his every thought, his only wish, and he'd waited for five years.

"You were supposed to live, supposed to be beautiful and bright." There was sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not. I can't. You miscalculated. I can't ever walk forward, not now." Joshua's breath caught because he knew he was right.

Neku looked at him, eyes pleading.

"If you can't stay take me with you. I'll do it myself if you won't." And The Composer's eyes actually showed the fear and misery, showed that he was damned either way.

The sun was lightening the edges of the sky hours later when either of them moved again. Joshua reached beside them to where his jeans had been discarded. He held a familiar metal object in his hand, the barrel of his gun slowly pressed to Neku's bare chest.

"I won't give you up again." He said suddenly, and Neku nodded, his hands coming up to steady the trembling barrel against his heartbeat.

"I'm yours. Don't let me slip away into nothingness."

"Never. Never, Neku." Joshua breathed, and Neku put one hand over the Composer's where it trembled, reluctant to find the trigger. With his guidance it did, and he took a last, shaky breath.

"Now, Joshua." And the God of Shibuya's cry of mourning was drowned out by a single gunshot.

....

Beat was walking past Wild boar on his way to drag Neku out of his damned apartment when he saw something strange. He'd stopped to look at a new mannequin placed in the window when something caught the corner of his vision. Two people breezed past him, hand in hand. One was seemingly shrouded in light, so bright that he couldn't look at him directly. The other was more familiar, though so beautiful to look at that it hurt. Beat couldn't place either of them. One of them had messy-or was it perfectly styled?- copper hair. All-knowing sapphire eyes found his, and they stared at each other for a few long moments. And then the redhead who was holding hands with the strangely beautiful, ethereal being spread a pair of wings before they both vanished in a show of lights. He shrugged it off, although it was strange and creepy…

When Beat went to continue on he realized that he didn't remember where he was going or why. He took a few unsure steps and kicked something. Looking down, he found a pair of rather expensive looking headphones connected to an MP3 player on a lanyard. He didn't know who had dropped them but hell; it must have been his lucky day. He picked up the headphones and shoved them on, resuming the play list from where it had left off as he wandered down Udagawa's main street, destination unknown..


End file.
